morkandmindyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mork in Wonderland, Part 1
Mork in Wonderland, Part 1 was the premiere episode of the second season of Mork and Mindy, the 26th episode in the series overall, and the first of a two-episode story arc. A take-off of the film "The Incredible Shrinking Man", , this, and its conclusion "Mork in Wonderland, Part 2", it's the only episode of the series that boasts elaborate special effects. Co-written by Dale McRaven and Bruce Johnson, the episode, directed by Howard Storm, premiered on ABC-TV on September 16, 1979. Synopsis Mork takes cold capsule that shrinks his nasal membranes. It turns out though that he is entirely made of membrane, so Mindy helplessly watches Mork shrink to nothing. While shrunk, Mork finds himself in an odd 'alternate universe' called Mirth, where humor has been outlawed. Plot summary "Mork in Wonderland" one hour broadcast, split into two episodes for syndication, with Mork's reaction to antihistamine medication reducing him in size like Grant Williams in the 1957 classic "The Incredible Shrinking Man." In Part 1 of the two-episode story, Mork calls for a shrink, and Exidor (Robert Donner) drops by for a welcome visit, concluding that Mork isn't shrinking, everyone else is getting bigger! Even an emergency call to Orson cannot prevent him from shrinking to microscopic size for the second chapter of this oddity. The special effects are variable but serve their purpose. Promo Trivia *This is Tom Poston's first episode as a credited series regular. *To achieve the shrinking effects, they used chroma key technology, shot the episode on video and then transferred it to 35mm filmStarlog #29 - The Incredible Shrinking Mork to match the rest of the series. This results in a seemingly-deteriorated film quality. The ABC teaser promos which aired prior to the premiere utilized the raw video footage. *Robin Williams shot all of his shrinking footage on a blue set and was superimposed over close-ups of various locations in Mindy's apartment. The only oversized prop was the spaghetti noodle. *This episode was shot without an audience. *The FX were such a shake-up for the crew that they vowed never to do anything as elaborate again. The only other episode were significant FX were employed was the series finale, "Gotta Run, Part 3," which featured a 3-D segment which was never broadcast as intended.3-D SPACE History Bite: Robin Williams *This episode was adapted as The Incredible Shrinking Mork by Robert S. Wagner, the second and final novelization of the show. *The plot of this show was somewhat retreaded in an episode of the animated Mork & Mindy/Laverne & Shirley/Fonz Hour also titled "The Incredible Shrinking Mork". A miniaturized Mindy, Mork and his pet Doing go on an adventure around the school, trying to get a wristwatch back from a thieving rat. ABC's Notes There were timely references woven into the plot about the greedy oil companies, which ABC honchos didn't like. Footage of the crew getting the network's notes is included in ''The Adventures of Garry Marshall''. *Modify Bickley's statement, "Most of us think the oil companies are ripping us off' to "some of us think..." *Also delete Mindy's, "As long as the oil companies back politicians..." *Lose Bickley's, "Well, I've never had jock itch either but I know where to put the talcum powder." *Kindly modify Mork's blanket statement about doctors, "You mean one who that golfs on Wednesday, fee-splits on Thursday and sends you to a pharmacy he owns just a little taste of on Friday." Quotes/Scene exceprts *'Mr. Bickley:' That boy is a little short from the neck up, he doesn't even know how to take a cold tablet. *'Mindy:' Well, he hasn't been sick much. *'Mr. Bickley:' You don't have to have a high fever to know where to stick the thermometer. ---- *'Mindy:' What you need is a real doctor. *'Mork:' Oh you mean a real doctor, like the that golfs on Wednesday, fee-splits on Thursday, puts you on hold on Friday? *'Mindy:' Most doctors are highly qualified. *'Exidor:' Oh sure! In their own backward way! But I'm strides ahead of them, and I don't mean little froggy steps, I mean giant strides ahead! I'm strides head of every doctor in the world! *'Mork:' You mean you're bigger than Dr. Joyce Brothers? *'Exidor:' I even have prettier hair. *'Mork:' Bigger than Doc Doc Severinsen, Dr. Scholls, Dr. Pepper? *'Exidor:' Oh, please! We're not talking fruity-flavored drinks here, Mork! ---- Cast Starring:' *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Tom Poston as Mr. Bickley *Robert Donner as Exidor *Ralph James as Orson Guest starring *Ronnie Schell as Bob Faith *Jeremy Vernon as Jerry Looney (as Jeremy Krispien) *Johnny Haymer as Danny St. Tommy References External links *[http://www.hulu.com/watch/626695 ''"Mork in Wonderland, Part 1" episode at Hulu] Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes